trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral
The astral plane is not a "realm" in any physical sense. It is better described as a dimension, or a place-between-places, pure magic that flows between all the other realms. It is a place of raw magical energy, of thoughts and dreams, and does not physically exist. General Description As a place that does not exist physically, its appearance varies based on your own perceptions and subconscious thoughts. Some describe it as an empty sea of grey, while others describe dreamlike landscapes or unending, star-filled space. Many have described it as an immense tree whose branches and roots lead to the different realms. * Raw, mutable energy, always changing and shifting. * No gravity unless you think there is. No ground unless you think there is. Nothing unless you think there is. Then, it's all an illusion. * Time seems to be subjectively slowed, like a dream. * Magic behaves strangely here, because magic is all around you. It seems to protect itself, but is more volatile. * Your only anchor to reality is a silver "thread" which flows from you back to your body. Following it back will cause you to eventually regain consciousness back where-ever you started. * Other portals exist at seeming random that lead to all realms. They can be hard to find, and are difficult to just stumble into, so this is not a reliable method to travel to other realms. 'Known Methods of Access' * Deep, magical meditation can allow you to leave your body behind in a trance to enter the Astral Exploration Impossible. It is not a physical location. 'Survival' Do not enter physically, or it will tear you apart while driving you insane. It is not meant for physical things! When entering with an astral consciousness (leaving your body behind), your only way to navigate is to find your way back by following a silver thread. There are no landmarks. It is best not to try to cast any spells while in the Astral dimension, because the magic can rebound on you. 'Academy History' The Academy has only had rare, specialty classes which ventured astrally for purposes of self-discovery and meditation. It is viewed as one of the best methods to connect with your inner self and discover your Spirit Totem, an animal that is important to you that can serve as a subconscious mentor or protector. 'Notable... "Parts?"' It is rumored that the World Tree, Yggdrasil, is part of this dimension. It is not an actual place, however. Denizens None confirmed. Some that are theorized or rumored include: * Lunarials, at least their non-physical forms * Spirit Totems, which are theorized to be manifestations of your own subconscious * Ratatoskr, a giant otherworldly squirrel that runs messages along the World Tree Yggdrassil * Other Astral travelers, some of which are not friendly Theories and Questions * Do portals exist that will take you to this not-realm? * How quickly would the magic energy tear a physical body apart? Category:Realms